


A Man

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [15]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Cyborgs, Pirates, Short One Shot, Space Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jim, una volta diventato adulto, è un marine, Silver resta un pirata. Sono nemici, nonostante il loro forte legame.Scritta sentendo: Jim & Silver - What have you done?; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qlvd1BJArA.





	A Man

A Man

 

Jim teneva il timone con entrambe le mani.

I venti stellari gli scompigliavano il codino, facendogli aderire la divisa candida al corpo slanciato.

“Capitano…” si sentì chiamare.

Si volse verso l’altro giovane marine.

“Devi farmi rapporto?” chiese.

Il ragazzo fece il saluto militare, sbattendo i talloni tra loro.

“Sì, signore. Arrivano nuove notizie riguardo il pirata Silver…” disse.

Jim nascose un ghigno.

< Cos’hai combinato questa volta, vecchio pirata? > pensò.

“Ti ascolto” lo spronò.

“”Ha assaltato la nave del cugino della regina in persona, signore. C’è stato comunicato di ritrovare la refurtiva” spiegò il giovane.

_Jim si passò la mano tra i capelli castani e sospirò pesantemente, voltando il capo, i suoi occhi castani erano liquidi._

_“Non sarei dovuto venire in quest’avventura. Io sono uno di quelli che non ne combina mai una giusta. È inutile negare il fatto che avrei dovuto smettere di tentare tanto tempo far._

_Persino mio padre ha preferito abbandonarmi” sussurrò._

_< La vita di una persona è stata spezzata per un mio stupido errore che non ricordo neanche di aver commesso > pensò._

_“Jimbo…” sussurrò Silver. Aprì e chiuse la mano robotica, mentre abbassava lo sguardo del suo occhio bionico._

_< Che cosa ho fatto? Sto bruciando l’unica possibilità di questo giovane per cercare un tesoro a cui ho già dato tutto…_

_So che non smetterò di credere in esso. Ho passato la mia intera esistenza nel tentativo di recuperarlo e non mostrerò pietà nemmeno per te ragazzo mio > pensò._

_“Non esagerare. Queste cose nello spazio continuano di continuo. Sapeva i rischi a cui andava incontro._

_Non puoi gettare la spugna, sei un uomo” lo richiamò._

_Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, Jim si divincolò ed indietreggiò._

_“Non è giusto!” gemette, mentre i suoi occhi si arrossavano._

_< Perché la sorte si accanisce su di me?! Sono stanco di soffrire._

_Volevo solo spalancare le vele e sentirmi libero, dimenticare per un po’ tutto._

_Uomo? Io non sono un uomo, non ho risposte in questo maledetto mondo > pensò._

_Silver vide le lacrime solcare le lacrime sul viso del ragazzo e avvertì una fitta al petto._

_< Se la mia ciurma scoprisse che mi sto intenerendo come una dannata prugna, ucciderebbe entrambi._

_Tra noi è come se ci fosse una maledizione, ragazzo mio > rifletté._

_“Smettila di sgusciare via e ascoltami._

_Lo so che tuo padre non ti ha insegnato contro chi devi combattere, ma era proprio uno di quelli che non insegnano. Lui era un debole, questo non vuol dire lo sia anche tu._

_Anzi…”. Iniziò._

_Jim alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò con espressione speranzosa._

_“Guardati, splendi come il fuoco del sole… Sei un ragazzo speciale, Jim. Farai tremare le stelle, davvero” disse Silver._

_Jim gli affondò il capo nel petto e il pirata gli accarezzò la testa delicatamente._

 

“Capisco. Allora aggiustiamo la rotta per seguire le sue tracce” rispose Jim.

< Mi chiedo se hai mai pensato che un giorno saremmo stati nemici. In fondo il destino ha voluto sin dal nostro primo incontro che fossimo ai due lati della barricata.

Non ci sarà mai odio tra noi, ma solo affetto, solo che siamo entrambi troppo testardi per mollare la presa. Entrambi crediamo in quello che facciamo >. “Vai a chiamare il navigatore, dobbiamo stabilire come raggiungerla” ordinò.

“Sì, signore” rispose il giovane.

< Ti importerebbe se ti uccidessi?

Ti importerebbe se ci provassi?

Nessuno dei due vuole cadere o mollare. Riuscirai a sfuggirmi anche questa volta e a mantenere la tua libertà, pirata?

Mi hai reso tu l’uomo che sono adesso > pensò Jim.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle vele a placche solari, inondando di luce la sua figura, che sembrava risplendere nella divisa candida.

 

 


End file.
